Désolé pour hier soir
by Devil horse
Summary: Petite songfic sur la chanson de Tryo ... ou quand Jack Sparrow se réveille la tête dans l'cul, le cul dans l'brouillard!


Désolé pour hier soir

**Auteur**; Pureza

**Résumé**: Vous vous êtes jamais demandé à quoi ressemble les fins de soirée de ce très cher (et sexy) Jack Sparrow quant il est à Tortuga?! Moi j'ai une réponse!

**Disclamer**: Sparrow est à moi!!! niark! (se reçoit un coup sur la tête), la chanson est au groupe Tryo

J.S: Jamais! T'es trop folle ca risquerai de mal finir si j'étais à toi!!!

Pureza: Snif! Bon bah les perso sont à Disney et la chanson qui m'a inspiré et que j'ai parodiée est à Tryo!

Sparrow:  
_Réveil matin _5heures ... Mais pourquoi je parle de réveil moi? Vous avez déjà vu un réveil dans un bateau de pirate? Abruti de perroquet plutot!  
_J'me réveille comme une fleur Marguerite dans le macadam_  
_A besoin d'un Doliprane_ ... Où est le rhum pour ma tête?!  
Perroquet matin : 5heures _J'me réveille comme une fleur_  
_Ca va les gars ? Bien Dormi ?_ ... rouflement ... _Pas d'réponse tant pis !_  
_Putain les gars, abusé Qui c'est qu'a fini les gobelets ?_ ... Même pas de quoi me désaltérer! Fais chier!

Gibbs :  
_O Ca va ca va ! Tu vas pas nous gonfler!_ ... Retourne te coucher!

Sparrow:  
Qu'est-ce qu'y a Gibbs ? T'as quelque chose à m'dire?

Gibbs:  
_Ben hier t'étais pas bourré_

Will :  
_Ouais, t'étais pire ! _

Sparrow :

_Prise de conscience : 6 heures_ ... En faite non, pas de prise de conscience parce qu'un PIRATE N'A PAS DE CONSCIENCE ... sinon Barbossa ne m'aurait jamais volé MON navire .... que j'ai d'ailleurs récupéré depuis ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
_J'fais mine d'aller me coucher_ _Je mets les mains dans les poches_ _Refile le cours de ma soirée_ ... Donc j'ai fait quoi hier soir?  
_Des tickets de_ baleine _bleue_ (bah quoi y'a pas de carte bleue à l'époque)  
_Quelques tickets de caisse_ ... caisse de rhum, hein, on est tous d'accord!  
_Me font remonter le temps... Oh putain merde ! Ma caisse ! _... MON BAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaTEAUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Gibbs :  
La perle n'est pas là !  
_Tu n'l'as pas prise avec toi ? _

Will :

T'as pas pû la laisser au milieu de la baie du Macumba! ... Ah le Macumba, le meilleur bar pirate!

Sparrow :  
_J'ai la mémoire qui flanche Et les yeux rouges_... Hein les yeux rouges?! Pourquoi j'ai du rouge à lèvres autour des yeux?

Gibbs :

_Et en plus... _

La fille :

_... Surprise ..._

Gibbs :

_...Dans ton lit ca bouge ! _

Will :  
_Sur c'coup-là Man, T'as été un homme !  
_T'as ram'né le croisé d'notre cher Barbi_ (Barbossa pour les moins intime)  
_Et d'une thone (la femme du thon)

(Prise de conscience de notre cher William Turner ...) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

(... qui tombe dans les vappes!)

Gibbs :  
_T'as du style ! t'as du style !_ _T'as du stylé hé mon frère ! _  
_Quand tu vois double_,  
Tu ramènes la meuf de ton frère ... ton frère d'arme, hein mon gars!

Sparrow :  
Désolé pour hier soir  
D'avoir fini à l'envers !  
La tete dans l'cul  
L'cul dans l'brouillard !  
Les gars désolé pour hier !  
Désolé pour hier soir  
D'avoir fini à l'envers !  
Promis demain j'arrete de boire  
Hier c'était la dernière...

Elizabeth :

_Bon ben salut, on s'appelle_

Sparrow :  
Fiancée de Will remerciée : 7 heures  
_Je provoque une assemblée J'ai des relents de gin, de vodka De caï et de sake _... même pas rhum c'est bizarre ça!

Gibbs :

_T'as l'oeil qui part en vrille _... T'as peut être piqué celui de l'ancien matelot de Barbossa au passage!!!

Sparrow :  
_Y'a des coins dans vos sourires_ édentés  
_On me cache quelque chose ! Qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire ?_

Gibbs et Will :  
_Fallait mani mani manier mieux La nuit Man ! _  
Arrete l'alcool tu pêtes un cable

Sparrow :  
Mais je sais pas, rappelez-moi  
J'me souviens pas, les gars !

Will : _Ben, t'étais grave,_

Gibbs : _T'as pété ton cable Souviens-toi _

Gibbs et Will :  
_Heho ! Heho !_  
T'es monté en haut du mât, près à l'abordage !

Will : _Accroché au cordage, _

Gibbs : _T'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau !_

Gibbs et Will :  
_Heho ! Heho ! _  
_Tu voulais pas redescendre_

Sparrow :  
Quitte à vivre en hauteur,  
C'est mieux que de passer à la potence!!

Sparrow :  
Désolé pour hier soir  
D'avoir fini à l'envers !  
La tete dans l'cul  
L'cul dans l'brouillard !  
Les gars désolé pour hier !  
Désolé pour hier soir  
D'avoir fini à l'envers !  
Promis demain j'arrete de boire  
Hier c'était la dernière...

Gibbs et Will :  
Fallait mani mani manier mieux  
La nuit Man !  
Arrete l'alcool tu deviens grave

Sparrow :  
_Me voilà donc fin pret Pour de nouvelles résolutions_  
_Un esprit de sainteté_ ... Ouais j'vais aller me confesser au prochain bar!  
_Dans un super corps de champion_ ... Quoi? Parait que j'suis méga sexy!  
_Me voilà donc pret _J'me colle face à l'horizon  
Soupe aux légumes bol de thé  
Et qu'on me foute la paix !  
C'est fou qu'on puisse à ce point  
Etre mal le lendemain !  
Dans son canap'

Gibbs et Will :

Dans ton canap' on est bien

Sparrow :  
A quoi bon sortir  
Se foutre la guerre ?  
Plus jamais, j'vous jure  
Plus jamais comme hier !

Barbossa :

Eh Jacki!  
Heho ! Heho !  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton verre d'eau ?  
C'est l'annif' à Davy  
Allez on va se taper l'apéro

Heho ! Heho !  
Allez Jacki bouge tes fesses !  
T'as promis à Davy il faut tenir ses promesses !

Sparrow :

Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers !

Barbossa  
Jacki, on s'retrouve au comptoir  
Davy fete son anniversaire

Sparrow :  
Et désolé pour ce soir  
Si je finis à l'envers  
Après celle-là, j'arrete de boire  
Laissez-moi juste la dernière...


End file.
